


【铁虫/PWP】Parker企业的被收购危机

by CharmingU



Category: -- - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *Summary：关于Mr.Parker对Mr.Stark想要收购Parker企业的无力反抗





	【铁虫/PWP】Parker企业的被收购危机

————正文开启————

“收到Mr.Parker的虹膜认证请求。”

当Peter摁向Stark工业触控屏幕处的虚拟门铃时，他下意识把因为胳膊抬起而褶皱起的西服衣角飞快拍了拍。Stark工业的AI智能技术果然名不虚传，起码Peter还没筹备到足够的资金去搞一个什么虹膜远程认证，这可能也是为什么他终于决定来和Mr.Stark坐下来好好谈谈公司收购的原因。

毋庸置疑，Peter本质上是不允许自己运营了十二年的公司被Stark企业收购，更何况他这种搞化学工程的企业与这种专攻AI智能技术的公司似乎并没有太大的重合点，Peter完全想不通他的公司能为Stark企业带来什么好处。

他不知道该怎么评价Mr.Stark。十二年来Peter必须承认Stark工业扶持了他很多，作为Parker企业的最大股东，Tony Stark从不吝啬对Peter企业上的协助。只是三天前Tony Stark对他提出想要收购Parker企业这件事算是激怒了Peter，说不上来什么原因，Peter有点发自内心的抗拒。

玻璃门在他面前向两边撤去，他抬起脚踏进大理石瓷砖的动作没有丝毫犹豫。很干脆地用指尖将微敞的西服外套向内聚拢了下，他知道现在这个大厅只要让他走几步路的位置就可以找到电梯口。

电梯口前方有一张很精致的茶桌，Peter曾经来Stark公司大楼的时候经常可以看到这个位置会有企业老板之间的谈判或者说是简短交流，Peter推测这个茶桌和座椅安排在这里可能是因为等电梯的时间确实很久，毕竟想要找到Tony Stark要乘坐这趟电梯才能达到他顶层的办公室，而面对84层的高度电梯一趟运营下来大概需要一分多钟。

当他转过头的时候，突然映入眼帘的一副熟悉面孔让他下意识停住脚步。可能就是在他看到Mr.Stark的那一瞬间才足够提醒他一件事情，那就是他和Stark工业总裁之间某种说不清道不明的暧昧关系。

男人用精致的西装打点了全身上下作为今天他们会面的装扮，Peter和他隔了大概五米的距离就已经嗅到Mr.Stark身上很熟悉但并不刺鼻的古龙香水味道。后者正靠在椅子上看着他，嘴角微微上扬的弧度总让Peter感觉他们今天的交谈可能会花上点功夫。

“你难得主动来找我，Mr.Parker。”Peter看到他拿起了茶桌上的一杯可能是咖啡的饮品放在嘴边抿了一口，目光很稳固地持续聚焦在他的脸上。

“我来谈谈——你说的那件事。”他没有顺着Tony给他的眼神坐在他面前，他们这样略显坚硬的距离似乎注定今天的交谈算是一场口舌交锋，Peter马上涌入舌尖的那个“收购”一次被他改口说得隐晦了些，他确实不想提起这件事情。

完全心领神会的Tony放下咖啡杯意味深长地注视了他良久，几秒之后他站了起来，双手很自然地把西装向下拉扯了两下。“到我办公室的时候你能保证在合同上签下你的名字吗？”

Peter头脑思考的速度非常快，这句话隐喻着他们的交谈被他限制在电梯内着一分多钟的时间段内，显然这位Stark工业的总裁对于这件事上不想拖得太久。

“我想说很多。”Peter言简意赅地回答他。

面前的男人朝他耸了耸肩。“我的媒体伙伴们可等不及我们当面协商，我是在为你提供我们私密沟通的机会，Mr.Parker。你该不会想把你提的那些要求都公布在纽约时报上吧？”

显然Peter在看到那副几乎带着某种得意神情的模样之后便来了火气，一时间他几乎找不到什么词来回应面前的男人。在他看到Tony径直朝前面的电梯口迈开步子时，Peter强硬地深吸了口气，像是平稳情绪一样的潜动作。

“你这种行为——”

“我知道你会同意的，”后者掏出了他的手机或者什么操纵器一样的东西摁下了键钮，观光电梯的门在下一秒开启，“在我们电梯里的谈话过后。”

在电梯门就那么打开的一瞬间Peter甚至有点惊讶，以及他面对着他从来没有见过的完全空无一人的电梯间。旁边的Tony把自己侧到了一旁，显然这样的动作是想让Peter第一个走上去。Peter给了他一个似乎质疑他的目光，他甚至开始有点期待在这一分多钟Tony该用什么条件或者理由来说服他。

他们两个人先后脚走进了电梯间，下一秒电梯的自动门随着Tony又一次按下键钮而闭合。听得见Tony按下键钮的声音，电梯开始缓慢上升。这样封闭的空间让Peter下意识环视四周，完全透明的玻璃观光梯让他可以把电梯外大厦周围所有的景色一览无余。

“开始吧，你来提你的要求。”

Peter在听到这句似乎压制着声线的低喃之后扭过了头，站在他身边的另外一个西装革履的男人和他距离有点过分接近。Peter此刻的位置恰巧靠近着电梯层数的按钮，这样可能可以给他自己一点安全感，尽管他也不知道自己为什么下意识会有这种想法。

那双焦糖色的眼睛像是若有所思地注视着他，Peter总会在被这种眼神注视下有点控制不住地说不出话。短暂地沉默了几秒钟，Peter飞快在脑海里捋平自己想说的所有条件。他注意到Tony的目光开始从他的眼睛向下挪去，Peter感觉自己自如了很多。

“我需要保留个人股份，”他努力让自己说出的话听起来毫无波澜，因为他已经注意到Tony在朝他靠近过来，“我不允许Parker企业所有的权利都——”

“你换了新皮带，”垂下头注视着他腰间那个位置的目光让Peter也忍不住向下看去，而他正巧注意到今天他的这条西裤码数有点小所以不经意间把他的裆部勾勒地有些突出，“还有……新裤子？”

“……是的。”Peter把头抬起来，很生硬地向窗外看去，电梯还在缓慢地上升，“嗯，我觉得如果我的控制权全部交到你的手里会对我的员工们不太公平，他们现在的工资——”

突然探向皮带扣处的手让Peter下意识把声音戛然而止，猛地停顿下来的话音让整个电梯间内都变得鸦雀无声。似乎环绕耳边的只有电梯缓慢上升的嗡嗡声响，以及马上就要扑朔到他鼻尖上的某一份温热呼吸。

皮带被解开的清脆声音很干脆地打破沉寂，Peter下意识深吸口气，垂在身侧的双手有点局促地向已经松懈的裤边挪去：“——不太乐观。所以……Mr.Stark喜欢这条皮带？”

“做我的员工我会让他们过得更好，”Tony完全没有因为Peter的后半句发问抬起眼睛，被生硬抽出两个皮扣的皮带将重力低垂在Peter身体两边，而他探向裤腰的手被另外两只强有力的手用力攥住，“你有没有发现，Parker？我想对你干点什么的时候，你从来不会反抗我。”

像是直击心底的某种呢喃，Peter在那一瞬间呼吸停滞，似乎又是一次不知道该怎么回应这句性张力完全明了的挑逗。他好像也是下意识便想起他们上一次，或者上上次，甚至已经完全数不清的某些肮脏交易，当然这也是他在Parker企业真正掌权之后才开始的事情。

Peter似乎是为了回应他的这句话便在手腕处加了些力道，但显然他现在是逃不过这两只几乎要攥出痕迹的手了。下一秒很娴熟顶开他西服上纽扣的动作让他直接将白色衬衫暴露在外，而Tony将Peter的两个手腕转移到他的一个手掌之间，这时候Peter不得不感叹这个男人的指节真的可以把他的两只手腕包裹的很紧。

“我一直想不明白你到底为什么，”Peter最后把手腕上的力道彻底停止了，但他又不敢就这么靠在身后的墙壁上，生怕摁下什么键钮让电梯外的新闻媒体看到他们这样亲密的举动，“我的公司给你带不来任何好处，我们的行业……不可以。Mr.Stark。停下。”

微微倾下身的男人正研究着刚刚被他取下来的Peter的领带，看样子他试图用这领带把Peter的手腕绑在一起。这种举动已经可以把他们接下来会做的事情昭示得不能再明显了，而Peter完全知道Tony的这种举动只是想让他难堪，然后他会选择以他不想在电梯开门时被别人发现这样的理由暂时同意Tony Stark的要求。

“不可以什么？”Tony微微扬起的语调像是一种明知故问的暗示，Peter这回是很认真地想逃脱Tony手掌间的控制，但随着那皮带被拉紧他彻底没了反击的空间，“我收购Parker公司的目的还不明显吗？我的动机一直都很纯粹。”

下一秒Tony将Peter的双臂抬高，Peter竟然很配合地被他这样的动作牵引。他现在必须承认他总是不能抗拒他和Tony的这种亲密距离，微微前倾鼻梁就可以嗅到他身上香水覆盖下的纯粹体香，甚至他知道他接下来的某种想法简直龌龊到极点，Tony用他的双臂将Peter套在他怀里的这样亲密姿势让他们几乎肌肤相贴。

Peter把目光扬起来看向对面玻璃上对于头顶楼层显示的反射数字，感受着Tony几乎拍打在他唇际的呼吸微微张开了嘴。“64层了，我可以继续说了吗？”

“哦，你继续，Parker总裁。”

“就是说，”Peter在得到Tony看似很平淡的准许之后深吸口气，而他尝试想要躲避那只朝下游走的手却最终失败了，“你究竟想从我这里得到什么？我以为我们合作的机会已经……”

他已经没办法正常发出声音了，从Tony开始恶意揉搓他裆部的那片鼓胀开始。Peter发誓自己纯粹只是因为和Tony Stark的距离太近才有了反应，而这种暧昧到马上就可以进行下一步的距离Peter竟然出奇地一直都很享受。

他承认自己一直以来都没办法形容自己对Tony Stark的感觉。大概就是生意场上他对自己的某种照顾让他真的感觉有所依靠，而这样的感觉可能也就是持续到Tony那天开口提到要收购他公司的那一刻。可能Peter早就该意识到的，Tony Stark甚至聪明绝顶的生意经怎么可能就这么义无反顾地资助他这么多年，被收购似乎也是他早就应该预料到的荒谬结果。

“如果我收购了你的公司，”Tony根本没有抬起眼睛看他，西裤外反复揉搓着Peter下体的动作似乎逐渐加了速，Peter努力把环绕在Tony肩胛处的胳膊控制上力道，这样可以保持他不会下意识靠在电梯键钮上，“我就不用被你锁在你那该死的办公室外面了。这应该没错吧？”

似乎是咬牙切齿的，当Peter彻底坚挺起来的那一刻，Tony很自然地拉开他的裤链，手掌伸进去的动作似乎恶意朝着Peter阴茎尖端最敏感的位置靠近。他的呼吸下意识变得急促起来，而目光看向玻璃镜面上的反射数字似乎已经快要到顶层了。

“……很好，不管怎么样你也不会说实话。”Peter很干脆地把脑袋甩向一边，“如果你这么几年来对我的好只是为了今天，那你真的让我心服口服。”

下体传递上来的酥麻感受几乎就在他话音落下的那一刻便停止了。已经微眯双眼的Peter下意识向他面前抬起的那双眼睑看去，他不确定自己是否看到了那眸子中飞快闪烁出的一瞬震惊和愤怒。

他们大概对视了几秒钟的时间，电梯缓慢停止了。好像下一秒他就可以听到电梯到达后发出的嘀嗒响声，Peter下意识想要挣脱Tony禁锢住他的那双手，紧接着对面的男人从口袋里掏出了操纵器。

整个过程Tony没有移开他的眼睛。Peter有那么一瞬间在说完那句话之后没有勇气迎上他的目光，但他最后还是抬起了头。他几乎可以感受到Tony拍打在他鼻尖上的加速呼吸，这样的速度大概已经快要几近无法控制的样子了。

最后Tony将操纵器丢在地上，生硬机械撞击在电梯地板上的声音几乎在这个狭小的空间里留下回声。突然将他西裤拉扯下来的粗暴动作使Peter重重地倚靠在电梯键钮上，阴茎因为猛地被放松了禁锢而瞬间弹跳出来，一切全部暴露在外的羞耻感让Peter下意识向电梯旁的玻璃全景扫视过去。

他听得见Tony拉扯皮带的声音，下一秒西裤拉链被扯下来的生硬声响同样也让Peter又一次扭回了头。领带将他的手腕箍得很紧，他根本没有力道挣脱那个。

“……那我希望你一会儿可以明白，”猛地用手稳住Peter的腿，Tony一个蛮力将Peter按压在电梯键钮上顶托起来，一字一顿挤压出口腔的语气让Peter下意识屏住了呼吸，“我为你做了那么多到底是为了那点破钱，还是为了能名正言顺地操你。”

几乎是来不及反应的速度，重重被挤压在键钮上的声响可以让Peter很明显地感受到电梯的摇晃幅度。他勉强将自己的身体向前倾而不去触碰电梯上的键钮，下一秒突然贴在他臀缝出的某处滚烫坚硬令他下意识挺直了身子。

“最好顶好那个键钮，Mr.Parker。”微微倾过头，Tony看向Peter后臀挤压着的那个“关闭”键，随后贴在他的耳边压低声音，“纽约时报的记者们可不想一下报道这么大信息量的内容，这太浪费头条了。”

似乎没有给他回应的机会，一个猛力便嵌入干涩甬道的干脆令Peter下意识便用双臂紧紧箍在Tony的肩胛之上。用力顶托在他臀瓣上的双手将他的身体努力靠向Tony身下的坚挺，他甚至可以感受到甬道深处一寸寸被撕扯开的刺痛感。胯部顶动在穴口处的碰撞令Peter下意识呼喊出声，紧贴在Tony脸颊旁的眼角已经开始略显湿润。

“太……疼了……”他几乎是带着哭腔哼鸣出这样一句话，确实他和Tony Stark发生过性关系，这也不是他们第一次做爱——但Peter出奇地无法形容他此刻的心情，有一种根本说不上来的窒息。

“我真没想到我在你心里就是那样的人？”一句话下来似乎并没那么通畅，一次次的顶撞把这一整句话分裂成三段，“Peter Parker，每次我操你的时候你都这样想吗？我就只是为了拿你泄欲？”

Peter在Tony脱下裤子的那一刻似乎就已经知道了答案，甚至从他在听到Peter那句话之后投射过来的眼神就已经明白了所有。他张开嘴试图回应Tony这句几乎是怒火中烧的低吼，那贴在他耳边的唇际便用舌尖开始舔舐着他的耳垂下端，那是Peter极其敏感的地方。

覆盖在Peter阴茎之上那只手将他抚摸到几乎想要喷射出去，反复揉搓刮擦在双球之间深沟处的力道像是擦过皮肤的轻柔羽毛，而这样柔软的力道让Peter简直控制不住自己去用下体接近那只手。他小心翼翼地蠕动着完全是下意识的举措，双臂将那肩膀搂得越来越近可以轻易让Tony插得更深。

他清楚地知道Peter身体里最敏感的地方，所以那阴茎碾动过敏感点的速度精准又果断。每一次抽插都可以巧妙地碾压到那个位置，猛地抽出又摁压进去的力道几乎让Peter窒息。他大力喘息在Tony耳边已经压不住声音，甚至他都可以听到电梯外快要响起的摄像机拍摄声响，此刻疯狂碰撞的心跳让他开始恍惚不清。

“不……不是……”生理泪水滴落在Tony精致的西装之上留下深黑色的印痕，Peter几乎要口齿不清的呻吟流露出来的似乎是无力的求饶，“我……只是觉得……你这样……”

“你可以放心的叫，”听得出Tony的语气似乎带着些许不耐烦，“我只有听见你叫出声才能射的出来，听听你自己，”接下来揉搓在Peter阴茎前端那柔软的指尖下意识让Peter轻喘出声，“Mr.Parker，能让你做决定了吗？”

他完全清晰地可以用他夹紧的甬道感受到因为他流露出的轻喘而在他身体里逐渐膨胀起的阴茎，反复在内壁恶意挑动而惹得Peter几乎要燃烧起的情欲令他根本说不出话来，挤压出的声音流出喉咙也是哽咽出的呻吟。“别……别让我……别让我说……”

“被Stark工业收购让你觉得丢脸吗？”

舌尖舔舐在耳垂的柔软酥麻让Peter夹在Tony腰间的双腿下意识发麻，突然顶撞在Peter身体最深处的力道顺着流溢进甬道内的温热精液逐渐温柔下来，而始终环绕在Peter阴茎尖端的指节在一次捋动中颤抖了起来。他可以感受到身体内开始湿润起来的甬道，而小腹处开始躁动起的某种火热令他开始期待Tony的下一次揉搓。

他把Tony背后的西服布料攥得很紧，他几乎已经开始发愁如果Tony Stark的西装就这么被他毁了究竟需不需要赔钱——当然他可能赔不起Mr.Stark这身精致的西服，笔挺到可以把他全身上下的精妙轮廓勾勒地令人目眩神迷。

“……从来没有。”

Peter总觉得自己现在是有点精神恍惚了，因为他在来这里的路上确实是觉得就这么被Tony Stark收购了让他很难交代过去，但好像现在他不这么觉得了。可能就是因为他逐渐开始期待起来那电梯门后的某些事情，以及Tony Stark在解开他皮带时意味深长的那个眼神，他总觉得一切都踏实了。

他没有承认过，因为他总觉得他和Tony Stark之间的关系是不会被认可的。

最后Peter在Tony把指尖从马眼处挪开的一瞬间便射进那个手心里，湿润手掌包裹在他阴茎周围的感受竟然有一丝温热。那一刻他把Tony抱得很紧，可能他第一次以这种方式回应他，好像他们现在的拥抱自然到真正的某种名正言顺的资格。

Tony将阴茎抽出来后也从西服口袋里拿出了纸巾，耐心擦拭着手心里白浊液体的动作被Peter看得很清楚。把双腿从那腰间松懈下来时Peter感觉自己双腿发麻，还悬挂在Tony脊背后的双手轻易把他们两个人的距离拉得很近。

他总觉得他们应该说点什么，因为好像现在的气氛很不一样了。Peter看着Tony把他的手心清理干净，然后在Tony将手又一次探向他仍然湿润的后穴为他擦拭的时候，他把下巴挂在了Tony的肩窝处。

“所以现在……”

“如果你说可以了，我就把电梯的门打开——我指你觉得你可以面对那些媒体。”

Tony把指尖伸入Peter有点松弛的后穴内转动了几圈，似乎有温热液体顺着他扩张出的缝隙流溢出来，但好像全部都渗透进了Tony手心的那张纸巾内。他挣扎着把悬挂在Tony脊背上的手收了回来，低垂着眸子微抬眼睑看着Tony的模样，有那么一瞬间Tony甚至有一种继续开始下一次的冲动。

最后他们提起了裤子，Peter把Tony为他解开的领带又胡乱搭在了肩膀上。他本来是想追问一句这个媒体采访是不是很正式这样的问题，Tony就帮他整理好了乱成一锅粥的衣领和裤角。

“想好了吗，Mr.Parker？”Tony侧过脑袋，Peter似乎已经察觉不到他先前某种压抑不住的愤怒，“可以签字了吗？”

下一秒随着Tony踩在地板上那被丢下的操纵器的一个按键声响，电梯门打开的一瞬间Peter下意识拽了拽自己乱七八糟的西服衬衫。他知道现在他已经衣冠不整到极致了，好像浓浓的事后感已经完全挂在他浑身上下的装扮上。

似乎都来不及迈开步子，朝他蜂拥而至的长枪短炮瞬间包围了电梯口他可以看到的所有方位，Peter毫不夸张的描述那话筒几乎都要怼在他的嘴唇上。突然围绕在他耳边的震耳欲聋的追问声让他根本听不清这些记者们提出的问题，而似乎完全击透他耳膜的一句话瞬间夺取了他的注意力。

“Mr.Parker，请问您在协助成立Starker工业时的心理活动是什么？”

显然这样一个问题让Peter瞬间云里雾里，他发誓自己从来没把他的名字写错过一个字母，或者Tony Stark应该也没有愚蠢到把他的名字后面多写上点东西。下一秒笼络在他肩头的那熟悉胳膊将他的脸推到了Tony那个方向。

“签字吧，”不知道Tony从哪儿来的笔纸，Peter下意识看向那张A4大小的纸张时一时间攥着水笔像是说不出话来，瞬间围上来的摄像头几乎都可以挡住他僵硬住的笔尖，“我想我已经把收购理由说的足够明白了。”

唇际一阵颤抖，Peter缓缓抬起眼睑看他。面前的男人脸上似乎噙着某种笑意，双眸中闪烁着的光芒像星河。

最后他顿下了笔，订婚人双方的位置后面除了他颤抖的字迹还有上方已经干涸了的那个熟悉的名字。

“……好的，Mr.Stark。”

他很配合地低喃。


End file.
